Le Tombeau des lucioles
by Black Angelis
Summary: "Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours." Pourquoi cette promesse faite des années plus tôt lui revenait-elle en mémoire à cet instant, alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort, dans une caverne sombre seulement éclairée par des lucioles ? (basé sur des spoilers 5x19)
**Bonjour !**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui un OS basé sur des spoilers de l'épisode 5x19. Étant donné que les jeunes Regina et Zelena apparaîtront, je me suis demandée ce que ça pourrait donner si elles se rencontraient.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

 **Le Tombeau des lucioles**

oOo

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle la rencontra pour la première fois.

Une main pressée sur sa joue rougie, Regina courait à toute vitesse, ignorant les appels désespérés de son père. Elle courait loin, très loin, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Ce n'était pas la première gifle qu'elle recevait, mais aucune ne lui avait fait autant mal jusqu'à présent.

Le souffle court et les mains moites, Regina s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle pouvait toujours entendre les menaces de sa mère résonner dans ses oreilles. Craignant de la voir surgir devant elle, la petite fille s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt.

C'était dangereux, bien sûr, et elle en avait conscience, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester chez elle. Sa joue la brûlait toujours et elle n'avait pas envie que l'autre subisse le même sort.

Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparée aux bruits terrifiants de la nuit. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Regina luttait avec sa peur qui lui murmurait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant.

Peut-être qu'après tout, si elle promettait d'être bien sage et obéissante, elle ne recevrait pas une trop grosse punition...

Secouant la tête, elle se résolut à continuer d'avancer. Avec sa mère, il n'y avait jamais de petite punition.

Marchant sur la pointe de pieds, attentive au moindre bruit, Regina sursauta violemment en entendant le cri terrifiant d'une chouette. Terrorisée, elle partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Dans sa fuite, elle ne prit pas garde où elle mettait les pieds et trébucha sur une pierre, et la malchance fit qu'elle se trouva au sommet d'une pente qu'elle dévala à toute vitesse.

Regina resta allongée face contre terre plusieurs minutes. Les joues inondées de larmes, elle était en train de céder à la panique. L'obscurité était totale elle était seule et perdue au cœur d'une forêt sans savoir où aller.

Incapable de se calmer, elle se redressa en position assise et se recroquevilla sur elle même tout en continuant de sangloter.

Le craquement sec d'une branche lui fit relever la tête.

« Qui est là ? » murmura t-elle avec hésitation.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Regina voulut se relever et partir d'ici mais la peur la paralysa sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Elle sursauta avec tant de violence qu'elle manqua de se cogner la tête. Plissant les yeux, elle distingua avec peine la silhouette qui avait parlé.

« Arrête de pleurer, tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous. »

Par pur réflexe, Regina obéit sur-le-champ et retint ses larmes. Obéir était aussi naturel chez elle que de respirer ou cligner des yeux. Elle comprit que la personne qui lui parlait était une fille.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et la dévisagea d'un air circonspect. Regina devina qu'elle était un peu plus âgée qu'elle, d'un an ou deux tout au plus.

« Allez, viens. C'est dangereux de se promener dans la forêt la nuit... »

Pour un peu, elle crut entendre les conseils sages et avisés de son père. Penser à lui manqua de provoquer une nouvelle crise de larmes mais elle tâcha de se retenir.

Regina se rappela aussi qu'il lui avait formellement interdit de faire confiance à des étrangers. Cependant, c'était un cas exceptionnel... non ?

« Bon, tu te décides ? Je ne vais pas rester là encore des heures... »

Estimant que n'importe quoi serait mieux que de rester seule dans le noir, elle se releva avec difficulté et la suivit, toujours un peu méfiante.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite grotte. Si elle entra sans hésitation, ce ne fut pas le cas de Regina qui se planta devant l'ouverture, hésitante. Elle n'aimait pas – non, elle _détestait_ – les espaces confinés.

Ils lui rappelaient bien trop les punitions qu'elle subissait, quand sa mère l'enfermait dans un placard sombre pendant des heures.

Pourtant, et elle ne parvint pas à identifier quoi, quelque chose la poussa à avancer. Elle _voulait_ faire confiance à cette fille sortie de nulle part alors que sa raison lui hurlait pourtant le contraire.

Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit à l'intérieur, elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise en constatant que la grotte n'était pas plongée dans l'obscurité comme elle l'avait pensé, mais éclairée par des dizaines de petites lumières jaunes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » chuchota t-elle, les yeux ronds.

« Des lucioles, » répondit la fille d'un air amusé.

Regina put alors distinguer son visage. Celui-ci était creusé et tiraillé par la fatigue.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne reconnût pas. Sans doute était-elle trop jeune pour identifier la lassitude.

« Tu as des brindilles dans les cheveux, » fit-elle remarquer.

Elle s'approcha alors de Regina et l'aida à les retirer avant de reporter son attention sur sa main.

« Tu es blessée, » constata t-elle en remarquant une grosse coupure qui lui barrait la paume. « Ça saigne encore. »

Elle se perdit alors dans ses pensées, songeuse.

« Je peux te soigner, si tu veux, » offrit-elle.

« Comment ? » interrogea Regina en plissant les yeux.

Elle lui saisit alors la main et fit un petit geste. La blessure se referma aussitôt. Regina eut un violent mouvement de recul.

« De la magie, » souffla t-elle, effrayée.

Elle détestait la magie. Sa mère l'utilisait souvent pour la punir. La magie, c'était pour les méchantes sorcières. La magie, c'était le mal.

La fille sembla blessée par sa réaction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je... ce n'est pas dangereux. »

Elle semblait si triste que Regina eut pitié d'elle et sortit de sa réserve.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal ? »

« Non ! Je... je n'ai jamais blessé personne. »

Regina était encore bien trop innocente pour deviner la culpabilité dans sa voix, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tu promets ? »

« Oui. »

Elle étouffa à grand peine un bâillement.

« Je suis fatiguée... »

« Tu peux dormir. Nous ne risquons rien ici. »

« Les lucioles nous protègent ? »

« Si tu veux, » s'esclaffa t-elle.

Les paupières lourdes, Regina ne mit que quelques minutes à tomber endormie, bercée par la douce lumière des lucioles.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle paniqua un bref instant en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Puis, la mémoire lui revint.

La fille était déjà réveillée et l'observait en silence de ses grands yeux bleus. Le regard de Regina se perdit dans la contemplation de ses cheveux roux.

« Tu es réveillée, » déclara t-elle simplement. « Vas-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans la forêt, seule, en pleine nuit ? »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Sa mère lui avait appris – d'une manière plus ou moins douce – qu'elle ne devait pas mentir.

Pourtant, cette fois, elle désobéit.

« Je me suis perdue. »

Elle ignorait si elle mentait bien – comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

« Et toi ? » demanda t-elle pour esquiver des questions gênantes.

« Je me suis enfuie de chez moi, » répondit-elle. « Je ne viens pas de ce monde. »

« Tu vis dans cette grotte ? » s'effara Regina.

« Non. Je viens juste ici pour dormir. »

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, ne reconnaissant pas le mensonge dans ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? » demanda la fille en l'examinant. « Tu es toute rouge. »

« Je suis tombée hier. J'ai trébuché sur un caillou, » bredouilla Regina.

C'était son deuxième mensonge en moins de cinq minutes – un record. Elle entendit presque la voix de sa mère lui hurlant que son comportement était indigne de son éducation et qu'elle serait punie.

Regina se rendit compte que ça allait très certainement se produire étant donné sa fugue.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-elle précipitamment. « Mes parents... doivent s'inquiéter. »

Malgré l'éclair de jalousie qui passa dans ses yeux, la fille ne chercha pas à la retenir.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Regina, » précisa t-elle en se rappelant ses bonnes manières.

« Moi, c'est Zelena. »

Les deux petites filles se toisèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« Tu reviendras ? » demanda Zelena dans un mélange d'hésitation et de supplication.

Regina savait que sa mère veillerait à ce qu'elle ne mette plus jamais un pied dehors et qu'elle la garderait enfermée, bien sage dans sa cage dorée.

« Oui, » répondit-elle pourtant.

Elle avait envie de revenir. Elle aimait bien Zelena. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle avait la sensation d'avoir enfin une amie.

Zelena la regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur.

Même si Regina avait prétendu être tombée, elle savait très bien d'où provenait la marque rouge sur sa joue.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu des gifles.

.

La deuxième fois qu'elle vit Zelena, le soleil se couchait et elle avait une horrible cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre.

Regina passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur de la grotte.

« Zelena ? »

« Je suis là. »

Les lucioles ne brillaient pas encore mais la lumière du soleil couchant lui permettait de voir suffisamment.

Zelena était assise sur le sol, les jambes repliées sous elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ? »

« Je me suis cognée, » mentit-elle.

Une fois. Encore une.

Mais cette fois, Zelena ne la crût pas – comment aurait-elle pu en voyant ses yeux rougis et ses mains tremblantes ?

« Qui t'a frappée ? »

Regina baissa la tête. Bientôt, ses yeux piquèrent et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots comme si elle était touchée par toute la tristesse du monde.

Zelena ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle voulut la consoler mais resta à l'écart. A Oz, son père avait peur d'elle et répugnait de la toucher. Tout le monde répugnait de la toucher, lui disait-il.

Son dilemme intérieur fut résolu par Regina qui se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage perdue dans un océan déchaîné.

Zelena lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte et caressa ses cheveux.

« Qui t'a fait ça, Regina ? » demanda t-elle doucement. « ...c'est ta mère ? »

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa jusqu'à ce que la petite fille acquiesce tout en s'accrochant un peu plus fort à elle.

« C'est parce que je m'étais enfuie en pleine nuit... parce que j'avais désobéi... » gémit-elle.

Sa mère lui avait hurlé dessus pendant des heures et des heures quand elle était rentrée au petit matin, lui promettant qu'elle l'enchaînerait toute une journée si elle osait recommencer. Elle avait eu peur, si peur, mais avait refusé de lui dire où elle était allée. Si elle parlait, sa mère irait trouver Zelena et la blesserait aussi et elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Hélas, Regina payait toujours très cher ses silences.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue, alors ? » demanda Zelena.

Regina s'écarta légèrement d'elle mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Je voulais te voir, » répondit-elle simplement.

Les yeux de Zelena s'éclairèrent aussitôt. D'habitude, les gens se bousculaient pour la fuir, pas l'inverse.

« Tu veux bien être mon amie ? » pépia Regina.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis – les sorcières n'avaient pas d'amis. Les sorcières vivaient recluses dans des endroits obscurs et reculés avec pour seule distraction effrayer les honnêtes gens.

Mais il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses grands yeux sombres...

« D'accord. »

Regina cessa instantanément de pleurer, comme si la simple idée d'avoir une amie avait réussi à chasser son désespoir.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des amis – sa mère le lui avait interdit. Tout comme elle lui avait interdit de quitter sa chambre. Cependant, persuadée que Regina ne se risquerait pas à désobéir, elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'utiliser la magie pour verrouiller la porte.

Elle ne saurait jamais.

Elle ne devait jamais savoir.

Zelena était désormais le secret le mieux gardé de Regina.

.

La troisième fois que Regina retrouva Zelena – et toutes celles qui suivirent – celle-ci l'attendait devant la grotte.

« C'est notre repaire, » avait-elle dit une fois. « Notre secret. »

« Personne ne pourra nous trouver ? »

« Non. Sauf si tu en parles, bien sûr. »

« Je n'en parlerai jamais ! » s'indigna Regina.

Zelena s'esclaffa.

« Je sais. Je te taquine, c'est tout. »

Quand le soleil n'était pas encore couché, elles allaient faire un tour dans les environs de la caverne. Zelena lui tenait la main en lui racontant des histoires et Regina l'observait avec admiration.

« Tu as de la chance, » s'émerveilla t-elle un jour. « Personne ne te dit ce que tu dois faire. J'aimerais bien être à ta place... »

Zelena n'avait pas de mère trop exigeante qui lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire à longueur de journée – et d'ailleurs, mais Regina ne l'apprit que plus tard, Zelena n'avait pas de mère du tout. Zelena vivait dans la forêt, sans règles et sans contraintes.

Zelena était _libre_.

Mais Regina ignorait que les chaînes les plus solides n'étaient pas toujours visibles.

« Moi, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être à la tienne, » confit Zelena.

Elle n'avait pas tout raconté à Regina, ayant gardé certains détails pour elle. Son amie ne savait pas que son père était un alcoolique qui passait le plus clair de son temps à boire et la négligeait totalement. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il la jugeait responsable de la mort de sa mère et lui interdisait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, elle pensait que Regina n'avait pas plus de chance qu'elle – peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas avoir de mère qu'en avoir une qui vous martyrisait, la plupart du temps sans raison.

(Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la jalousie commença à la dévorer, que son point de vue sur la question changea.)

Bientôt, l'hiver arriva et la nuit tomba plus tôt, ce qui les obligea à rester confinées dans la caverne. Elles se contentaient de s'allonger, de se blottir l'une contre l'autre et d'observer le ballet des lucioles, réchauffées par le feu qu'avait allumé Zelena.

« Je ne savais pas que les lucioles pouvaient vivre pendant l'hiver, » remarqua Regina.

« Moi non plus. »

Zelena n'osa pas lui dire que c'était elle qui les gardait en vie avec sa magie. Les lucioles étaient le symbole de leur amitié. Et si les lucioles ne mourraient jamais, alors leur amitié non plus.

Elle avait très vite vu que Regina se crispait quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, alors elle avait appris à éviter de le faire en sa présence. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop ce que son père lui interdisait mais pour Regina, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Celle-ci commença à rencontrer de plus en plus de difficultés pour venir la retrouver. Désormais, sa mère la surveillait plus attentivement. Inquiète qu'elle ait tout découvert, Regina préférait faire preuve de prudence.

Même si elle n'en montrait rien, Zelena se sentait bien seule quand elle n'était pas là.

Un jour, Regina avait l'air si triste que son cœur se serra instantanément.

« Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Non, » soupira Regina. « Justement. »

Devant l'incompréhension de Zelena, elle précisa :

« C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Mais ma mère a dit que rien ne se passerait parce qu'elle trouve que j'ai été insolente... »

Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi. Peu lui importait, de toute façon. C'était son anniversaire mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un jour ordinaire.

Zelena la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » murmura t-elle. « Je suis là, moi. »

Cette pensée sembla redonner quelques couleurs au visage défait de Regina.

« Quand est ton anniversaire ? » interrogea t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'ignorait totalement – si elle l'avait fêté quand sa mère était vivante, elle ne s'en souvenait pas et son père n'avait jamais jugé utile de célébrer le jour de sa naissance.

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

Devant sa mine déconfite, Regina déclara :

« Nous pouvons faire comme si nous avions le même jour d'anniversaire. Comme des sœurs jumelles ! »

« Je suis plus vieille que toi, » rétorqua Zelena, amusée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons faire semblant ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond de la caverne.

« Les lucioles seraient les bougies du gâteau. »

Des étincelles nouvelles étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Zelena se réchauffa aussitôt – elle n'aimait pas la voir triste. Elle aimait la voir sourire et entendre son rire, ce qui était de plus en plus rares ces temps-ci.

Elle n'osait pas poser de questions mais elle se doutait que sa mère y était pour quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas de cadeau, » s'excusa t-elle. « Mais je peux te faire une promesse à la place... »

« Une promesse ? » répéta Regina.

Zelena lui prit les mains et déclara :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Le cœur solitaire de Regina se gonfla d'une gratitude éternelle et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Seules les lucioles furent témoins de cette promesse qui serait bientôt oubliée.

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours._

 _._

Le premier jour du printemps, quand Regina vint retrouver Zelena, elle ne se doutait pas que la prochaine fois qu'elle la reverrait, celle-ci serait devenue verte de jalousie et essayerait d'effacer son existence.

Regina ne se doutait pas qu'elle était observée depuis quelque temps. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été discrète : même après ces longs mois, sa mère ne se doutait toujours de rien.

Mais que pouvait-on faire face au Dark One ?

Comme d'habitude, Zelena l'attendait. Comme d'habitude, elle s'allongea sur le sol à côté d'elle. Comme d'habitude, elles attendirent que le soleil se couche en discutant à voix basse. Et comme d'habitude, les lucioles vinrent éclairer leur refuge.

« Est-ce que les lucioles seront toujours là ? »

« Bien sûr, » confirma Zelena.

Elle y veillerait.

« Les lucioles sont aussi éternelles que ma promesse. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. Je te l'ai dit : quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Alors que Zelena allait la rejoindre au pays des rêves, son cœur s'emballa soudain et sa magie s'affola, l'avertissant d'un danger immédiat.

Elle se redressa brusquement et sursauta quand elle se retrouva face à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. L'étrange apparence de sa peau l'effraya et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

Instinctivement, elle se plaça devant Regina dans un geste protecteur. Elle était déroutée par l'amusement évident de leur visiteur.

« Peu importe qui je suis, » répliqua celui-ci. « Un jour, tu le sauras – vous le saurez toutes les deux. Hélas, vous n'étiez pas supposées vous rencontrer si tôt. Votre cœur doit se noircir, et je sens encore beaucoup trop de lumière ! »

Zelena fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu n'as guère besoin de comprendre, très chère, puisque de toute manière, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation ! Ni des six derniers mois. »

« Quoi ?! »

Derrière elle, Regina s'agita dans son sommeil.

« Ce sera comme si tu n'auras jamais connu Regina. »

« Non ! »

Son cri réveilla l'intéressée qui ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis deux.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

L'homme agita la main et elle retomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

« Regina ! »

Zelena la secoua mais elle ne manifesta aucune réaction.

« C'est inutile, très chère : elle ne se réveillera pas. En ce qui te concerne... dans moins de dix minutes, tu seras de retour à Oz. »

« Non... ne faîtes pas ça ! » gémit-elle.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à ses supplications et Zelena sut aussitôt que tout espoir était vain. Elle n'eut même pas l'idée de se défendre : que pourrait-elle faire de toute manière ?

Alors elle regarda Regina pour la dernière fois, se rappelant sa promesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Regina. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. »

La dernière image qu'elle emporta avec elle fut le scintillement des lucioles.

L'homme agita la main et elle tomba endormie auprès de celle qu'elle ignorait être sa sœur. Leurs souvenirs quittèrent alors leurs esprits tels des volutes de fumées pour se disperser parmi les lucioles, effaçant ainsi le serment si précieux.

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours_.

Rumplestiltskin renvoya Zelena à Oz. Bientôt, la jalousie commença à l'atteindre.

Regina ne retrouva plus jamais la caverne. Son cœur ne tarda pas à se remplir de haine.

Et, durant le même temps, toutes les lucioles commencèrent à s'éteindre.

.

La dernière fois que Regina vit Zelena vivante, ce fut des années et énormément de colère plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Couverte de poussière, elle se releva avec difficulté.

« Zelena ? »

Elle n'obtint tout d'abord aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive un faible murmure.

« Je suis là. »

Plissant les yeux, elle finit par distinguer la chevelure rousse de sa sœur. Elle la rejoignit et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Zelena.

« La caverne s'est effondrée sur nous. L'entrée est bloquée, nous ne pouvons pas sortir. »

Elle soupira d'agacement en repensant à la façon dont elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette situation. Aux Enfers, certaines âmes errantes, avec Cruella et Peter Pan en tête avaient décidé de retourner dans le monde des vivants, n'hésitant pas à trahir Hadès et à le jeter dans le Tartare pour prendre le pouvoir. S'en était suivi une bataille au bout de laquelle Emma avait réussi à ouvrir un portail. Hélas, dans la précipitation, celui-ci les avait menés non pas à Storybrooke mais dans la Forêt Enchantée et malheureusement, Cruella et Pan avaient réussi au dernier moment à les suivre par elle ne savait quel tour de passe-passe.

« Nous devrions essayer de trouver un autre passage. Le temps que les autres nous retrouvent, il pourrait très bien s'écouler des heures et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre les bras croisés sans rien faire... »

Elle s'attendit à recevoir une remarque sarcastique en guise de réponse mais curieusement, Zelena se tût.

« Je... je ne peux pas bouger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis coincée. »

En regardant plus attentivement, Regina constata que ses jambes étaient bloquées sous un gros rocher.

Le portail d'Emma s'était ouvert au beau milieu d'une forêt. Peter Pan avait aussitôt pris en grippe Regina et Zelena, leur jetant un sort de son invention rendant leurs pouvoirs inaccessibles pendant quelques heures. D'un simple geste de la main, il les avait ensuite propulsées tout droit dans cette grotte et le choc avait causé un éboulement qui leur avait barré toute issue.

Elle essaya d'utiliser sa magie mais se rendit vite compte que le sort de Pan faisait toujours effet. En désespoir de cause, elle tenta de soulever le rocher mais n'y parvint pas.

« C'est beaucoup trop lourd. On dirait bien que nous allons devoir attendre qu'Emma et les autres nous retrouvent. »

« Je ne t'oblige pas à rester là. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait de retirer ses mains et de remarquer qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Et ce n'était pas le sien.

« Zelena... tu saignes. »

« Quoi ? »

Regina, presque à l'aveugle, se mit en quête d'une blessure éventuelle sur la peau de sa sœur. Au niveau du ventre, elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur les doigts. La blessure était sans l'ombre d'un doute grave.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Elles étaient piégées dans une grotte pour probablement plusieurs heures encore et Zelena était en train de se vider de son sang.

« Ce n'est pas très joli, hein ? » grimaça celle-ci.

« ...non, » confirma Regina d'un air sombre.

Faute de mieux, elle appuya ses mains sur la plaie pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

Zelena serrait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Même dans cette situation, il était hors de question qu'elle montre la moindre faiblesse devant Regina. Elle avait beau s'être alliée à elle et aux autres pour sortir des Enfers, ça ne changeait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était retrouver sa fille et quitter cette endroit le plus vite possible.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle commença à se rendre compte que ça n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Le silence était uniquement brisé par le bruit de sa respiration qui devenait laborieuse.

« Zelena ? » s'inquiéta Regina. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

« J'essaye, du moins. »

Elle avait essayé de rendre sa voix sarcastique mais sa tentative tomba à l'eau. La peur, perfide et sournoise, s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en elle.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle allait mourir.

Regina le savait aussi mais refusait de le reconnaître.

« Tiens bon. Tu vas t'en sortir... Emma et les autres vont bientôt nous retrouver. »

Sa voix manquait terriblement de conviction mais Zelena lui fut reconnaissante de lui cacher la vérité. Regina observa les alentours, songeuse. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la température chuta progressivement. Regina en déduisit que la nuit était en train de tomber. Elle tenta d'utiliser de nouveau sa magie mais n'eut toujours pas plus de succès.

Elle crispa les poings. Si seulement elle avait accès à ses pouvoirs ! Elle pourrait aussitôt les sortir de là et sauver Zelena...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un insecte émettant une lumière jaune qui se posa sur sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Zelena, la bouche pâteuse.

« Une luciole. »

Comme si elle avait donné un signal, des dizaines d'autres lucioles illuminèrent alors la grotte, telles des petites étincelles vivantes.

Le cœur de Zelena se réchauffa aussitôt. C'était comme si les lucioles évoquaient chez elle un souvenir familier et agréable. Plusieurs se mirent à tourner autour d'elle et Regina.

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours._

L'écho de sa propre voix, plus jeune, plus enfantine, lui transperça l'esprit. Elle se revit brusquement enfant, serrant une autre petite fille dans ses bras.

Elle se souvint.

Regina.

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours._

Pourquoi cette promesse faite des années plus tôt lui revenait-elle en mémoire à cet instant, alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort, dans une caverne sombre seulement éclairée par des lucioles ?

Regina se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants. Elle aussi se rappelait. Elle se rappelait de cette petite fille rousse qui avait accepté d'être son amie. Elle se rappelait l'avoir aimée comme sa sœur.

Elle se rappelait la promesse. Et les lucioles.

 _Les lucioles sont aussi éternelles que ma promesse._

La promesse n'avait pas été tenue. Les lucioles s'étaient éteintes.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Je... je... »

Rumplestiltskin avait tout détruit. Comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne changeait rien : la promesse avait été brisée et leurs cœurs s'étaient noircis.

« Je t'avais promis... » souffla Zelena.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle avait promis qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, et toutes ces années, elle avait ignoré qu'elle était dans sa défaite car elle la haïssait de toute son âme.

« Ne parle pas, » murmura Regina. « Garde tes forces... »

Leurs mains se joignirent dans un lien désespéré.

Regina s'allongea à côté d'elle. Et elles observèrent le ballet des lucioles.

Comme avant.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler : tous les mots de monde n'auraient pas suffi pour décrire ce qu'elles ressentaient. C'était un étrange mélange de regrets, de mélancolie et de culpabilité.

Les lucioles revivaient en même temps que leur amour.

« Regina ? J'ai froid... »

Les paroles de Zelena la glacèrent d'effroi. Bientôt, elle se mit à sangloter. Comme quand elle était petite.

« Je sais. Ça va aller... tout ira bien... »

« Je suis fatiguée... »

« Ne t'endors pas. »

« Nous avons dormi ici, toutes les deux. »

« Oui. »

« C'était bien, non ? »

« Très bien. Nous recommencerons, si tu veux. Mais un autre jour. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« ...ne t'endors pas, c'est tout. »

Les pensées de Zelena commençaient à s'embrouiller et Regina assistait à ce triste spectacle, son impuissance en travers de la gorge. Elle trempait dans une flaque de sang, à présent.

« Je... je ne t'ai toujours pas donné de cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Regina, la voix tremblante. « Tu m'as fait une promesse à la place. »

« Je ne l'ai pas tenue. Ça ne compte pas. »

« Tu peux toujours la tenir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. »

Zelena sourit légèrement.

« Quand on sortira de là, on fera un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Avec des vraies bougies, pas des lucioles. »

L'expression de la rousse passa doucement de la douleur à l'apaisement.

« Ça m'a l'air bien... Tu crois que les autres accepteront de venir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Même après tout ce que je leur ai fait ? J'ai été horrible avec eux... »

« Ils te pardonneront. »

« Bien, bien... »

En passant une main sur son ventre, elle sembla se rendre compte de son état car le désespoir se lut sur son visage. Cette grotte, qui avait été son refuge, allait devenir son tombeau.

Le Tombeau des lucioles. C'était presque poétique.

« Ma fille... je l'aime, tu sais ? »

« Oui... »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire de promesse. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu auras le temps plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas les tenir, de toute façon... »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Tu pourras lui en faire une à ma place ? »

« Zelena... » protesta Regina.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

« ...d'accord. »

« Promets-lui que tu ne l'abandonneras pas. »

Ce que cette promesse sous-entendait fit exploser le cœur de Regina.

« Regina ? Tu promets ? »

« Oui... »

« Tant mieux... »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina y lut de l'amour.

 _Tu veux bien être mon amie ?_

« Regina, je vais dormir maintenant. »

 _C'est notre repaire. Notre secret._

« Non ! Reste encore éveillée un moment... pour moi... »

« Mais je suis tellement fatiguée... »

Sa peau était aussi froide que l'hiver, désormais.

« ...d'accord, Zelena. Tu peux dormir. Si tu promets de te réveiller. »

 _Je suis là, moi._

Avec difficulté, Zelena posa sa main contre son cœur.

« Je serai toujours là. »

 _Les lucioles sont aussi éternelles que ma promesse._

Sa main retomba le long de son corps.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Sa respiration se ralentit encore. Bientôt, le silence régna en maître dans la caverne.

« Zelena ? »

Mais Zelena ne répondit pas.

Elle ne répondit pas quand Regina se jeta sur elle et la secoua de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne répondrait plus jamais.

Regina s'effondra en larmes sur son corps. Le Destin avait été cruel, une fois de plus : il les avait réunies pour mieux les séparer.

Mais cette fois, les lucioles ne s'éteignirent pas. Elles ne s'éteindraient pas.

Le Véritable Amour ne mourait jamais totalement.

 _Je serai toujours là._

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours._

.

« Est-ce qu'elle me voit, là où elle est ? »

« Mais oui. Elle veille sur toi. Elle veillera toujours sur toi. »

« Mais comment ? Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie. »

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes que Regina essuya aussitôt du bout des doigts.

« Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Elle aurait aimé être avec toi... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai promis ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te dire ça. »

« Oh... »

Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage et Regina la serra dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux roux qui lui en rappelaient d'autres.

« Est-ce que je peux aller déposer mes fleurs ? »

« Vas-y. »

D'une démarche hésitante, elle alla déposer trois roses blanches sur la tombe.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir ? »

« Quand tu voudras. »

Regina tourna les talons mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne la suivait pas.

« Lucile ? »

« J'arrive... »

Elle la rejoignit et lui attrapa la main. Regina remarqua alors ce qui avait attiré son attention : une luciole s'était posée sur la stèle. Elle ferma les yeux et l'écho d'une vieille promesse vint chanter à ses oreilles.

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours._

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère quand même que ça ne se finira pas de façon aussi dramatique dans la série ahah. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
